Nejkrásnější dárek
by patolozka
Summary: Severus Snape konečně dostane ten nejkrásnější dárek ze všech…


**Nejkrásnější dárek**

Autorka: **Patoložka**

Romantika, Snamione

**Popis příběhu:** Severus Snape konečně dostane ten nejkrásnější dárek ze všech…

_Postavy v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem JKR, autorky ságy Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladů různých jmen, názvů a míst patří pánům Medkům, kteří tuto ságu přeložili do češtiny a p. Petrikovičovej a p. Kralovičovej, které ji přeložili do slovenštiny. Autorská práva k této povídce vlastní Patoložka, která napsala tuto fanfiction. Tato povídka nebyla napsaná za účelem zisku._

ooOoo

Bledý černě oděný muž seděl ve svém oblíbeném křesle u krbu v ložnici. Oheň před ním plápolal. Otevřeným oknem k němu doléhaly zvuky podvečerního lesa. Před chvíli odešli jeho přátelé (ano, i on nějaké měl), kteří mu chtěli blahopřát, ale on nejvíce toužil po takovéto chvilce klidu, kterou si právě užíval. V ruce totiž třímal ten nejkrásnější dárek, jaký kdy mohl dostat. Poppy se nad ním také celá rozplývala.

Když tehdy před dvěma lety přežil porážku Temného pána, rozhodně netušil, co bude následovat. Ten rok po Albusově smrti přetrpěl jen díky svému odhodlání zbavit se té zrůdy jednou provždy. Ani nevěděl, jak se mu podařilo vyváznout živý. Osud s ním již tolikrát ošklivě zametl, že už nevěřil v žádnou naději na nový život. Obyčejný a možná i rodinný život.

O ona mu ho poskytla. Potkali se na plesu u příležitosti oslav závěrečné bitvy. On už nebyl její temný profesor a ona již nebyla ta otravná vševědka. Stála tam sama v koutě. Vypadala tak zranitelně. Jako by tam ani nechtěla být. Jako by ji opustila radost za života. Chápal ji, častokrát se cítil podobně.

Vzal do ruky pohár s vínem a přiblížil se k ní. Byl si jistý, že ho pošle okamžitě ke všem čertům, ale ona to neudělala. Mlčeli, o některých věcech nebylo třeba mluvit, o některých věcech stačí společně mlčet. A její prázdný výraz v očích se s postupujícím večerem projasňoval.

Když mu před půlnocí navrhla jeden tanec, než půjde domů, neodmítl. Miloval tanec, ale neměl moc příležitostí s někým tuto zálibu sdílet. Zbožňoval to vzájemné splynutí hudby a elegantních pohybů. Líbilo se mu, jak může být člověk při tanci kreativní, jak může vézt a nechat se vézt. Tanec pro něj byl dobře skrývanou vášní.

Přitiskl si ji k sobě. Do tanečního postoje. Pravou ruku na její lopatku, levou do její drobné dlaně. Studila. V takových lehkých šatech jí musela být zima. Proč si to jen předtím neuvědomil? První tóny skladby zazněly a on vykročil. Pomalé, rozvážné, pravidelné kroky do rytmu waltzu. Dlouhé elegantní kroky. Štíhlé tělo, které přesně kopírovalo jeho pohyby. Nebyla mu nic dlužná, sama byla velmi dobrá tanečnice. Sálem to zašumělo jako v úle, když si prodírali cestu parketem. Nevnímali svět, cítili hudbu a kroky. Vedeni melodií se ztratili v jiném světě.

Když nakonec skladby skončila, Hermiona upřela své hnědé oči do těch Severusových a usmála se. Zářivě. Bezem smutku. Beze strachu. Ten dech beroucí pohled se Severusovi vypálil hluboko do jeho vědomí.

Jaké bylo jeho vlastní překvapení, když ho jeho tělo zradilo a on se k ní naklonil, aby ji políbil. A ona neuhnula. Neodstrčila ho. Naopak vklouzal svýma rukama kolem jeho krku a ještě více se do toho polibku ponořila. A stejně jako jejich tanec, i tento polibek byl v souladu. Něžný i vášnivý, pomalý a hluboký. Ztratili se jeden v druhém. Hledali něco, co našli.

Když ji pak po plese doprovodil domů, byl to pro ně oba vlastně takový začátek nového života.

Rok na to, jednoho červnového dne, se vzali a setrvávali spolu ve spokojeném manželství. Mohl si někdy mistr lektvarů pomyslet, že bude spokojený s touto ženou? S nádhernou inteligentní ženou, která ho jako malá dokázala tak často vytáčet jen svou přítomností. Řekl by někdy bývalý smrtijed, že se bude těšit na všechna ta rána a večery strávené v její společnosti?

A když mu pak v září oznámila, že je těhotná, nemohl být šťastnější. Jistě, nejprve měl obavy a pochybnosti. Vždyť už mu bylo přes čtyřicet, s výchovou dětí neměl žádné zkušenosti, protože banda tupohlavých neřádů se přeci nedala počítat. Ale ona se jen usmála a Severus věděl, že bude vše v pořádku.

Když se toho květnového rána vzbudil již před východem slunce a slyšel ji v koupelně naříkat, zazmatkoval. Ale ona se na něj jen nesouhlasně podívala a rozdala své instrukce. Opatrně ji dovedl k posteli, podepřel polštáři a letaxem přivolal Poppy. Hermiona chtěla rodit doma. Trvalo to dlouho a Severus si jednu chvíli myslel, že snad o svou milovanou manželku přijde, ale obě ženy ho nenechaly na pochybách, že se nic špatného nestane.

Po poledni se mu narodila dcera. Nejdříve nevěděl, co dřív, jestli zůstat se ženou nebo se vrhnout k dceři, ale Poppy se laskavě usmála. Děťátko omyla a usušila, než jim ten drobný uzlíček vložila do náruče.

Hermiona se jen unaveně usmívala a hladila ty zakulacené tvářičky. Severus se na ten zázrak díval a stále tomu nemohl uvěřit. Pojmenovali svou dceru Louis. Políbil obě své ženy na čelo a počkal, až usnou. Hermiona si potřebovala odpočinout.

Pak se zvedl a opatrně si převzal svou dceru, aby hlídal její klidný spánek. Usadil se ke krbu a jen se díval. Díval se na drobný nos, na to jemné chmýří tmavých vlásků, na ty drobné prstíky. Nepřestal zbožňovat poklad, který pomohl stvořit. Ani si neuvědomoval, že se usmívá. Severus Snape, otec, se usmíval na svou dceru. Ať byla jeho minulost jakákoliv, slíbil si, že Louis a Hermioně snese i modré z nebe. Že se postará o ty dvě princezny, které tak miluje. Že už ho nebudou trápit zlé sny, protože nyní už má pro co žít. A musí také žít.

Protože dnes, právě dnes, po všech těch letech bojů, strachu, skrývání a přetvářky získal ten nejkrásnější dárek ze všech. Získal smysl života. Znovu má pro co žít…


End file.
